


The things you hate are the very things I love

by mynamjo



Series: Insecure verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I know I'm a bad writter, Insecure Derek, Kate is only mentioned, M/M, Sweet Sex, foreskin, loving stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks he's unattractive, Stiles tells him how untrue that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you hate are the very things I love

Derek was embarrassed of his cock.  
Kate spent a lot of time complaining that it was too fat and not long enough and that it never satisfied her. Kate always frowned at Derek’s cock because he was uncut and that “grossed her out” Derek spent a lot of time wishing he looked different.  
Derek had stopped thinking about sex after his family died at Kate left. It didn’t mean anything and sex with Kate hadn’t been that good in the first place. It wasn’t until after him and Stiles started dating that Derek started thinking about sex. At first it was just little thoughts but after he realized that Stiles was his mate they became more frequent. Three months into the relationship Stiles told Derek he loved him and he had no chose but to tell Stiles the truth and say it back. After that Derek started to think more about what Kate had told him and how if his dick couldn’t satisfy her then it sure as hell wasn’t going to satisfy Stiles. Derek put off every advance he could until one day 7 months in Stiles finally asked if Derek even wanted to sleep with him. He couldn’t take the hurt look in his mate’s eyes so he broke down and told Stiles everything. 

“Oh course I do”  
“Then why won’t you let me touch you! Every time I get close you pull away and just leave!” Stiles was getting frustrated now. Derek refused to look at Stiles; he just kept his head down.  
“Derek just tell me what’s wrong”  
Derek sighed and looked up at his mate.  
“I don’t have a normal cock” Derek said face burning with shame and embarrassment at his confession.  
“Who told you that!?” Stiles asked alarmed at that though. Three months ago he would have thought that Derek had a dick like a dog but, he already asked Scott about that one and it was a no much to Stiles relief.  
Derek turned his head again not able to look at Stiles.  
“Kate did; she always told me that I was unsatisfying and gross because I was short and well…” Derek couldn’t say it. What would stiles do when he found out? Derek couldn’t lose him, stiles was the best thing that had happened to Derek.  
Stiles knelt by the bed close to Derek and laid a hand on his cheek.  
“Der you can tell me I’m not Kate, I won’t run.”  
Derek turned into Stiles touch before lifting his head.  
“I’m uncut” he said barely loud enough for Stiles to hear.  
“Let me see”  
“What!”  
“Let me see, it’s ok I won’t judge you, you know me, I’m not like that.” Stiles said scooting around so he sat right in front of Derek.  
“Stiles I don’t know if I...”  
“Yes you can its ok.”  
Stiles brought his hand to the frond of Derek’s jeans and unbuttoned them before pulling down the zipper.  
“Up” he said.  
Derek lifted himself up just enough for Stiles to slide his pants and boxers off just enough to expose his self. He pulled them off his feet before turning his attention to his boyfriend’s now naked cock. Derek heard his breath hitch and he quickly moved his hands to cover his exposed cock.  
“Don’t you dare!” Stiles said swatting Derek’s hand away  
“How could Kate ever tell you that? God Derek you cock is amazing.”  
Derek’s head whipped up  
“What?” stiles began moving his hand up and down Derek’s cock.  
“God I love the foreskin and it’s not too fat at all. I bet you’ll feel amazing inside of me.” Derek was to go to do much besides grunt in lust at Stiles.  
“I love you “Stiles whispered before pulling Derek into his mouth.  
It took Derek everything he had not to cum right there but he held back. It had been so long sense he touched himself. After Kate he didn’t like to be reminded of the ‘sex’ but Stiles mouth felt so good.  
“Stiles” Derek whimpered  
Stiles popped his head up  
“Shh its ok I’ve got you” He said rubbing Derek’s leg lovingly. Stiles swallowed Derek cock again humming at the taste of his boyfriend. Derek shuddered feeling the vibrations.  
“Stiles-“Derek grunted out  
“Gunna cum”  
Stiles moved his free hand to Derek’s balls and rolled them in his hand tugging lightly on the skin.  
He hummed again sending waves of lust through Derek and with a loud grunt he came down Stile’s thought.  
Stiles swallowed what he could but some dripped down his chin. He was smiling happily until he realized Derek’s scared expiration.  
“Dere-“he tried to say before he was interrupted  
“Oh God Stiles I’m sorry I should have pulled out but it felt so good! Hold on, I’ll go get you a towel and some mouth wash. God I’m so sorry it won’t happen again I swear!”  
“What the hell are you talking about!?” Stiles asked flustered at the sudden change in mood.  
“I came in your mouth”  
“Well ya! That’s kind of the point”  
“What?”  
“You know, I suck you off you cum down my thought, that’s how this thing works.”  
Derek just looked at him. He looked almost lost.  
“Derek” Stiles asked sensitively “Have you ever had a blow job before”  
Derek looked almost scared  
“From Kate but she was always good about pulling off and having me finish my myself, she didn’t like the taste she said it was gross, I just assumed everyone else thought that as well.”  
“Well” Stiles said “you’re the only person I’ve ever slept with so I don’t really have much to go on but you tasted fine to me.”  
“Really!” Derek asked looking almost amazed by that.  
“Yes Derek really; I like the way you taste it’s nice.”  
Derek smiled sheepishly before looking at Stiles.  
“What about you”  
“What do you mean” Stiles asked  
“Don’t you need to get off?”  
Stiles blushed  
“Already taken care of…I kind of came in my pants but hay that’s what you get for dating a virgin 17 year old.”  
Derek laughed and pulled Stiles up into bed with him.  
“I wasn’t complaining.” He smiled down at Stiles before curving around him.  
“Sleep now” Stiles said “But when we get up I want to do more things with that beautiful Cock of yours.”  
Derek grunted already half asleep, Stiles quickly followed suit.


End file.
